HOW DEEP IS THE OCEAN? (Fringe) PeterOlivia PG 11
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Coda al 3.10 "The Firefly"


Walter se detuvo en medio de la cocina y agudizó el oído. Por unos momentos creyó haber escuchado un ligero toque en la puerta de entrada. Pero no, seguramente lo había imaginado. Se concentró en oír la ligera respiración de Peter acostado en el sofá, dormido de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, exhausto, apoyándose en la encimera que tenía tras de sí. Escuchar ese simple sonido valía una vida.

De nuevo estaba ahí, el toque contra la madera, contenido y breve. Entornó los ojos, extrañado, y miró el reloj en la pared. Aún no habían dado las nueve de la noche y él, que pudiera recordar, no había pedido pizza ni ninguna otra comida a domicilio. Claro que podría haberlo hecho y no recordarlo. Eso no sería extraño en él, de hecho ya le había sucedido en una ocasión. Se secó las manos y se echó el paño al hombro. A medio camino volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte, más insistente, como si quien estuviera al otro lado de ella supiera que había alguien en la casa.

-¡Ya voy!

Abrió sin molestarse en mirar quién era a aquellas horas. Al otro lado se encontró a Olivia, con una media sonrisa de disculpa pintada en el rostro y arrebujada en su chaqueta de paño negra.

-No estaba segura de si debería haber venido…

Walter no la dejó terminar, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara y la tomó del brazo con suavidad cuando ella dio un paso hacia el interior.

-Tonterías – le respondió en voz baja. Walter cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. –Pasa, por favor.

Reticente aún, Olivia se detuvo en el vestíbulo, sintiendo las piernas agarrotadas, así como las manos, que aferraban fuertemente una bolsa de papel marrón.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó, sintiendo la garganta seca. No sabía nada de Peter desde que Walter y Astrid se lo llevaron tras negarse en rotundo a que llamaran a una ambulancia o ir al hospital.

Walter se giró y miró hacia el sofá.

-Mejor. Está dormido –respondió.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el interior del salón. Tenues puntos de luz diseminados por la habitación le daban un ambiente confortable y acogedor. Una suave música sonaba de fondo. Le llegó un delicioso aroma a sopa y se fijó en que había un cuenco de porcelana blanca en el suelo, junto al sofá, y Peter estaba tendido en él. Una pequeña bolsa de hielo descansaba sobre su estómago. Ella lo miró, intentando olvidar el agónico minuto en que creyó que no iba a poder salvarlo. Walter se acercó hasta su hijo.

-No, Walter, no…

Pero Walter ya había llegado hasta él y, con suavidad, lo tocó en el brazo.

-Peter, Olivia está aquí.

Tan sólo bastó ese suave toque, unido al nombre de Olivia, para que Peter entreabriera los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero Olivia se adelantó y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-No te levantes, por favor.

Peter la miró mientras se recostaba de nuevo contra los almohadones. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de si podría mantenerse sentado, así que optó por hacerle caso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Olivia en voz baja.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, manipulando la bolsa de agua.

-Bastante mejor.

-Has tenido mucha suerte, hijo – intervino Walter, que se encontraba a la cabecera del sofá. Peter entornó los ojos al mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Walter se dirigió a Olivia con cariño.

-Si hubieras ido tú solo al laboratorio, habrías muerto sin que nadie hubiera podido remediarlo.

Peter desvió su mirada de su padre a Olivia, encontrando los ojos de la mujer, que lo miraban fijamente. Con rapidez, ella rehuyó aquel contacto, bajando la cabeza.

-Sí. He tenido suerte- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Olivia alzó la cabeza, intentando romper aquel incómodo momento.

-He traído esto – dijo, a la vez que sacaba un enorme recipiente de la bolsa que portaba. –Es para ti, Walter.

Le extendió un envase de plástico, alto y redondo. Walter le sonrió, intrigado.

-¿Para mí?– una sonrisa surcó el ajado rostro de lado a lado al darse cuenta de qué era el regalo. - ¿Helado? ¿No será de fresas, verdad?

Olivia negó con vehemencia.

-Chocolate. Con pepitas de chocolate.

Una sombra de desencanto surcó velozmente los ojos de Walter para, al instante, alegrarse de nuevo.

-De todas maneras, creo que ya he tenido suficiente helado de fresa por hoy –dijo mientras le llevaba una mano al estómago y componía una mueca de incomodidad. –Creo que necesito ir al baño.

Peter se removió en el sofá, buscando a su padre con la mirada.

-¿Walter? Demasiada información.

El hombre mayor asintió sin pensar.

-Ah, sí. Cierto. Voy a poner esto en el frigorífico y… volveré en seguida.

Peter y Olivia se quedaron mirando cómo Walter abandonaba con pasos rápidos el salón y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Cuando el hombre desapareció, Olivia se acercó hasta la silla que había junto al sofá y se sentó en ella, frente a Peter. Se quedó callado durante unos instantes.

-Gracias.

Ella asintió con un contenido movimiento de cabeza.

-En realidad, quería darte algo.

Peter contuvo por unos segundos la respiración, temiendo que ella insistiera en querer devolverle el libro. Cuando lo encargó, semanas atrás, creyendo que era a Olivia, su Olivia, a quien se lo regalaba, no había podido imaginar que aquel gesto le reportaría tanto pesar. En aquel momento deseaba que nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Olivia, si es por el libro…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Olivia metió la mano en la bolsa de papel y sacó un disco de vinilo. Peter se mantuvo en silencio, viéndola cómo lo manipulaba con cuidado, como si pensara que, de un momento a otro, el disco se pudiera romper. Despacio, se lo tendió y Peter, sin palabras, lo aceptó.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, fijándose por primera vez en la antigua portada descolorida. Un hombre le sonreía, apoyado contra un piano reluciente y los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Vestía un traje acorde a la moda de aquellos años. Leyó el título aunque sabía de sobra que se trataba de un famoso compositor de jazz de los años cuarenta. Lo dejó caer sobre su regazo, despacio, y miró a Olivia, que no había perdido detalle de su reacción al tomar el disco.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Lo vi esta tarde en un mercadillo y pensé que te gustaría.

Peter le sonrió.

-Me encanta.

Segura de que su regalo había sido aceptado, Olivia le correspondió la sonrisa con una idéntica y un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

-De nada. No sabía si te gustaría un disco de vinilo.

Él le sonrió.

-En cualquier otro lugar, un disco como éste estaría cogiendo polvo en una estantería. En esta casa, lo que coge polvo es el reproductor de compactos.

Instintivamente, Olivia buscó el tocadiscos por la habitación. Era cierto, había visto cientos de veces a Walter utilizar aquel artefacto que le parecía pasado de moda e, incluso, poco práctico. Lo vio sobre una mesa, al otro lado de la habitación, con un disco dando vueltas en él, aunque ya había terminado y la aguja acariciaba la superficie sin arrancar ninguna melodía.

-Me alegro entonces. Es mejor que haberte traído mi libro favorito.

Peter entrecerró los párpados y ladeó un poco la cabeza, intrigado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito?

Como si le avergonzara en cierta manera la respuesta que le iba a dar, Olivia se encogió de hombros y arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

-Mujercitas – le respondió, bajando la voz.

Sonriendo, Peter asintió.

-Y tú, claro, eras Jo.

Olivia levantó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos de él.

-Sí – reconoció con cierto pesar-. ¿Lo has leído?

Peter negó con calma.

-No. Pero he visto la peli. Si eso cuenta.

Se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento, acomodándose por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

-Rachel y yo jugábamos a Mujercitas. Yo era Josephine y ella era…

-Déjame adivinar – la interrumpió-. ¿Amy?

Olivia se rió ante su respuesta. Recuerdos felices de su niñez llegaron a su mente.

-Decía que era la más guapa de las dos y que se merecía ser Amy. Hubo una época que incluso dormía con la pinza en la nariz.

Peter dejó que se recreara en ellos. Desde que había regresado, no había visto a Olivia tan relajada y contenta. Verla así, hablando con él como tantas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado, era un bálsamo para su aún maltrecho corazón.

-Algún día me gustaría leerlo.

La confesión hizo que Olivia se sorprendiera, aunque, no sabía por qué, la complacía escucharlo decir aquello. Se movió incómoda en el asiento. Peter le tendió el disco.

-¿Quieres ponerlo?

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de aceptarlo de su mano.

-Claro.

Se levantó despacio y fue hasta el mueble en donde había visto el tocadiscos. Con cuidado, detuvo el disco que aún giraba en él y lo dejó junto al aparato. Sacó de la funda el que había traído y lo puso en el plato.

-¿Qué canción quieres escuchar? ¿Alguna en particular? –le preguntó.

Peter se encogió de hombros, incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

-La que prefieras.

Olivia eligió un corte al azar. No había leído ninguno de los títulos así que no sabía de qué canciones se trataban ni si las conocía siquiera. Con esmero, colocó la aguja sobre uno de ellos y pulsó el botón que hizo que descendiera, acariciando el negro material.

El primer roce arrancó un extraño sonido, como un chisporroteo para que, de inmediato, la voz suave y armoniosa de una mujer lo ocultara totalmente. Olivia se enderezó, mirando cómo el disco daba vueltas y la melodiosa música llenaba la habitación. Conocía aquella voz, la había escuchado cientos de veces pero no así la canción. Se detuvo unos instantes a escuchar la letra con detenimiento.

_How much do I love you?  
I'll tell you no lie_

Olivia pensó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no había elegido la canción más apropiada. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Porque si algo no podía negar, por mucho que quisiera convencerse a sí misma y a Peter, era que aquello que había sentido por él seguía estando ahí, escondido bajo su piel, lamiéndose las heridas y encogiéndose cada vez que la miraba. Levantó los ojos y lo vio mirándola fijamente, con los párpados medio entornados, sin moverse. Se sintió ligeramente incómoda, no porque la estuviera mirando, sino por cómo lo hacía. Conocía a Peter, sus ojos y su mirada que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, hablaban más que sus propias palabras.

Nerviosa, dio un paso atrás y se alejó del tocadiscos. Se acercó con paso inseguro hasta la silla que había estado ocupando, recogiendo del suelo la bolsa de papel marrón que había llevado.

-Es hora de marcharme – le dijo, enderezando los hombros.

Peter levantó la cabeza, serio. Tardó unos segundos en asentir con un único movimiento.

-Bien.

Olivia dio un paso atrás, y luego otro más en dirección a la puerta. Levantó la mano y se despidió tímidamente.

-Hasta mañana.

Antes de que hubiera podido abrir la puerta, oyó la voz de Peter desde el salón.

-Olivia.

Ella regresó sobre sus pasos, quedando a medio camino.

-¿Qué?

Él se removió en el sofá, como si lo que tuviera pensado decir le incomodara en cierta manera. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y a Olivia se le encogió el corazón al ver la tristeza que aquellos ojos reflejaban.

-¿Alguna vez volverá a ser igual? –preguntó.

Olivia se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta, dejando a Peter sentado allí, mirándola fijamente mientras se alejaba, con los hombros hundidos y las manos descansando sobre su regazo. Extendió la mano hacia el pomo, pero quedó congelada a medio camino. Giró la cabeza hacia él de nuevo antes de hablar.

-Tal vez nunca vuelva a ser igual – añadió. – No sé si algún día podré mirarte, y mirarme a mí misma, sin pensar en todo lo que he perdido. Pero de algo sí estoy segura. No voy a dejar que ella se quede con el futuro. Se quedó con algo… muy importante para mí. No voy a permitir que se quede con nada más.

Abrió la puerta y, por última vez, miró hacia Peter, antes de abandonar la casa. Le llevaría tiempo cicatrizar la herida. ¿Quién sabía?, se dijo a sí misma, tal vez lo que estuviera por llegar fuera más importante aún que lo que habían dejado atrás.

**FIN**

**N/A:** El disco que Olivia le regala a Peter es "The Irving Berlin songbook" cantado por Ella Fiztgerald. Jazz. No podía ser de otra manera. Y la canción que ella pone es "How deep is the ocean".


End file.
